


Like violence you have me forever

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Hair-pulling, Leather Jackets, M/M, Piercings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, also, guess who's the bottom, so many kinks in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: What happens when two hot gang leaders fighting over territory meet?





	Like violence you have me forever

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...this biker au was calling me. So I answered. And also added piercings and tattoos and leather because I absolutely love the idea of Aomine and Kagami looking like that ( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑  
enjoy!

Aomine could hear them before he saw them. The roar of their bikes was getting louder by the second, and he felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as they got closer.  
When Momoi had told him about the new gang that had been trespassing their territory more frequently than usual in the last weeks, Aomine thought it would be easy job to make them scram like any other group of losers that tried to fuck with them. This was his city, this road belonged to him and to those he called his family. To nobody else.  
He was sure enough that meeting them here, in the middle of nowhere, would make them crap their pants soon enough.  
Aomine liked a direct confrontation with his enemies. He liked to see them lose their confidence minute after minute, in a place they didn’t know, surrounded by big guys -and a badass chick- in black leather and on powerful bikes.

He lit up his third cigarette and blew the smoke against the moon, leaning back in the seat of his own metal horse. Kuroko was standing a few feet away, leaned against the wall of the since away abandoned pub the gang used as meeting point. All the others were sitting here and there on some wrecked benches, waiting for the newbies to get here.  
There was no one inside, because no one would miss the chance of a fight. The risk to lose everything you worked your whole life for -the territory and this dismantling pub they called home- and the eventuality of blowing up everything you owned and cared for fueled their adrenaline and satiated their need of danger. It was fucked up, they knew, and they lived for it.

Kuroko had managed to contact the other group of bikers right before the sun went down. He had talked to the boss himself, the diplomatic little shit, and arranged a meeting, choosing the place and letting them choose the time. Surprisingly, the other guy had set it for that same night. Not that it changed much to Aomine. One day or one month, they’d be ready.

The night was chilly because of the wind coming from the North, and it was pretty dark since the light of two barely functioning street lamps and the moon were the only sources of light they had. Aomine shivered and zipped up his leather jacket. He couldn’t stay still, hearing their raising noises on the main road.  
Then, a white light appeared far away on the asphalt, and smaller ones behind that.  
_There they are._

As the group got closer, Aomine counted the bikes and the people riding them. Five bikes, seven of them.

The bikes stopped some feet away from Aomine, who was the closer one. His blue eyes reacted to every single movement that followed. Helmets were taken off, two bikes parked, the remaining three’s engines were kept on. Smart move, if you wanted to get away quickly.

Aomine stepped off his own bike and threw the butt of the cigarette away, walking towards the figure approaching him.  
Everyone was gathering behind his shoulders, keeping a careful eye on the other people.

“Well, well, you sure took your sweet time,” Aomine said, taking a step closer and stopping on the white stripe in the middle of the road.  
What he assumed being the leader of the other gang walked closer and lazily removed his helmet, revealing messy red hair and wild crimson eyes. He was slightly shorter than Aomine, but even if his lather jacket covered up most of his upper body, Aomine could say he was buffer than him. A black tattoo was tangled around his neck and it looked like it continued under the thank top he was wearing.

Aomine studied him carefully. He didn’t seem scared, but after all no one ever did. He had put the helmet under his arm and looked up to meet Aomine’s gaze.

“Yeah, sorry we made you wait, but we’re here now. I’m Kagami,” the other said, walking closer to Aomine raising his hand in the air. Before anyone could say something, a knife was pressed against Kagami’s throat. Only Aomine had managed to catch a glimpse of pink when Momoi had moved between them, in the moment Kagami had raised his hand. After that, everyone had taken out their own weapon and got off the bikes. The redhead looked surprised at first, but then he laughed, pulling back a bit.

“Hey, hey, I was just introducing myself,” Kagami said, turning around to look at his mates and gesturing at their knives.

“Put them away, we won’t need them,” he said, handing a blonde girl his helmet meanwhile. He rubbed his hands together and breathed hotly against them, looking way too amused for Aomine’s liking. Aomine, too, gestured everyone behind him to do the same. They weren’t going to fight yet. Diplomacy first, as Kuroko said.

“Kagami, mh? I’m Aomine,” he started, staying still, “and I want you out of town by dawn. I’ll close one eye over the fact that you trespassed your border more times than you should have, but I don’t fucking want to see you or your friends here ever again,” he concluded.  
A couple beats of silence, and then the other chuckled again, shaking his head. Aomine frowned deeper, not liking how lightly he seemed to be taking the situation. Little he knew, Kagami wasn’t taking shit lightly at all. In fact, when he saw that Aomine was completely serious, his expression got serious. He stepped forward, invading Aomine’s personal space.  
Aomine didn’t flinch nor move, and he waved his hand on his left to tell Momoi to step back. This was between him and Kagami now. The asshole was threatening his authority in the territory.

“What about _you_ and your friends leave, instead? I’ve heard this city has had enough of you,” Kagami challenged, close to his face. Aomine could smell mint and tobacco in his breath, and just a hint of alcohol.

“You think you’re the first one to try to take us out?” Aomine spat back, chest puffed in pride and arrogance. His blue orbs scanned Kagami’s face.  
He was attractive, now that Aomine looked better at him. His featured were hard but not displeasing, his jaw cut and his lips looked soft. Aomine’s attention was caught by a scar, noticeable only because of its slightly lighter shade on the left cheekbone, and by two shiny silver balls pierced to his strange eyebrow. He looked unfairly hot.

“I’m not the first, but I’ll be the last,” Kagami gritted his teeth, then grabbed Aomine’s collar and pulled him closer before his fist connected to his face. Aomine groaned, feeling his lower lip splitting in a stinging cut, but he reacted quickly by beating against Kagami’s stomach with a sucker punch and taking his breath off. The other stumbled back, and that was the start of the real fight.

“Maybe we’ll need those blades,” he heard Kagami mumble, before he was on him.  
Two gangs ran towards each other, knives held tight above their heads and shouts cutting through the air.  
Aomine was too busy keeping Kagami on check to care about anything else. He went for a punch that was dodged, and thanks to that Kagami managed to get a hold of his wrist and twist it painfully. Aomine gasped at the unnatural angle of his hand, but attacked back, kicking Kagami’s calf with the head of his ankle boot. The other let him go then, crouching down to hold the stinging flesh, and they exchanged a heated look before moving at the same time once again. Kagami aimed at the chest, Aomine at the throat.

Around them was chaos. The blue haired leader could hear Kise’s shouts directed at Kuroko as a taller guy grabbed him and shoved him harshly against a wall. Momoi was punching the blonde girl’s arm as she pulled on her long hair, while Takao was dealing with a couple other guys on his own. The situation was manageable. They could do it.  
With that thought in mind, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s jacket and pulled him closer, getting back at him with his fist for the punch he received earlier.

“Give up already and we’ll make you leave without cracking any bones,” Aomine trashed, trying to kick Kagami’s stomach. Kagami managed to free himself, and, grinning, he turned the tables. He pushed roughly Aomine against the wall, making the plaster crack around his head.

“You wish,” Kagami panted, pressing himself against Aomine not to let him escape.  
Kagami grabbed his hair and held them tight before shoving his fist into Aomine’s mouth. The blue haired male spit saliva and blood, but as Kagami went in for another hit, he leaned forward, crashing Kagami’s forehead with his own, hard. The hit seemed to affect Kagami more than him, maybe because his mind was already clouded by the pain of the second punch, or maybe because he was slightly distracted by Kagami’s bloody lips, which had no right to be so inviting right then.  
Anyway, Aomine used that moment of hesitation of the other to wrap his hand around Kagami’s throat and flip them around, shoving the other down on the bench. The object cracked under their weight, but it resisted.

Aomine sat with his knees over Kagami’s thighs, trapping him under himself. A second hand joined the first around the redhead’s neck, and Aomine started to tighten the grip. He wouldn’t go as far as kill the guy, but he needed to make sure he’d get the message and wouldn’t show up ever again.  
Kagami was gasping, trying to push him away with useless slaps and shoves against his wrists and chest. He showed his teeth in a feral growl, but his red eyes were wide and almost frightened. Aomine felt himself grin. He won.

“Take your hands off him or I’ll kill her!” A high voice shouted from somewhere, and Aomine looked up to see who it was. The woman who had been fighting with Momoi all the time was now keeping a knife against her throat, while she kept her still with a firm grip around her waist. Fuck.  
Momoi looked at him guiltily, as if she wanted to apologize for letting that happen.  
Aomine’s eyes flickered with fear only for a second. He should have been more careful about the general situation, but what’s done is done. Now’s the time to think, and quickly.  
He didn’t let go of Kagami’s neck, but he loosened the grip.

Kagami coughed, gulping deep breath of air as his hands fell at his sides. He turned his head and looked at the girl who had just saved his life.

“Alex…”

Aomine grabbed his knife then, pointing it against Kagami’s tank top, right under his ribcage, because Momoi was still in the enemy’s hands. His eyes were focused on the woman that had just ruined everything.

“You move, he dies,” he threatened, pushing the knife down just a little and making Kagami moan in pain as the metal cut through the clothing and pierced his skin with the tip of the blade. Said Alex didn’t move, but her eyes mirrored the worry Aomine himself had felt when he had watched his friend in the same situation.

“Aomine-kun, put the knife away,” Aomine’s eyes moved to who had just spoken. Kuroko threw his own weapon on the ground, raising his hands up to show everyone that they were empty. He looked at Aomine intensely, expecting him to follow his advice.  
Aomine’s eyebrows lowered in a diffident frown as he scanned around him, where everyone had stopped fighting, more or less, and was now looking either at Aomine and Kagami or at Momoi and Alex.

Kuroko took severals steps forward, now standing in front of Aomine.

“Aomine-kun, please,” he repeated, trying to keep his tone neutral.  
Aomine looked down at Kagami, whose face was starting to bruise because of the previous hits. He looked way calmer than he should in a moment like this. Aomine let out a tired breath, wiping away the blood from his forehead.

“Only if she lets Satsuki go,” he said in the end, pressing one hand against Kagami’s chest to keep him in check while the knife was still pressed at his side.

Alex pondered about it for a while. Her sharp gaze gave nothing away of what she was thinking, but in the end she let Momoi go with a quick movement.

Seeing Momoi safe, Aomine released a breath and slowly pulled back from Kagami’s body.  
After that, the atmosphere around them changed all of a sudden. Both gangs felt the tension of the risk of losing someone release, and as if they silently agreed to a truce, weapons were put away.

Kagami looked up at Aomine, rubbing the red marks over his neck. He looked back at him, not trusting the other not to attack yet.  
Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly and was the first one to speak.

“I think it’s better to stop here. I don’t wanna loose any of my men tonight, and I don’t think you do either,”

“You’re damn right, but I’d call you a stupid if you think I’ll let you all go before we set things up once and for all,” replied Aomine brusquely. He wanted to end this tonight.  
Kagami considered what he said, then wiped away blood and sweat from his cheekbone.

“Fine, then. We’ll stay here, you and I. All night if we need to. But everyone else will leave,” said Kagami, standing up. His tone was steadier than before, as if thanks to that small break he had gathered some energy back.

Aomine watched him with careful eyes, then handed his knife to Kise.

“No weapons whatsoever,”

Kagami nodded, sliding his own knife from the pocket and handing it to Alex. No one raised an argument about that, and Aomine wasn’t surprised. Even if he killed Kagami tonight -which he wouldn’t- the next day a war would start, and that was something no one wanted. Fights and casual beatings? Hell, yes. Gang wars that would get police and authorities involved? Never.

Aomine and Kagami watched everyone mount on their bikes and slowly leave, one by one. Aomine gave one last reassuring nod to Kuroko and Momoi, whose expression wasn’t convinced, but that left anyway with the others.

In a couple of minutes the road was silent and empty, if not for the two of them.  
Aomine took the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and slid one between his lips. He side-eyed Kagami, then offered him one as well. Kagami accepted it, and Aomine lit them both up.

They smoked in silence while the cold of the night deepened, making them shiver in their leather jackets. Cool indeed, but not very warm, to be honest.

“Why don’t we get inside?” Kagami suggested, pointing at the entrance of the building. Aomine nodded and blew out the smoke one last time, turned around, and followed the other. It wasn’t warm inside, because there was no heating system, but at least it was dry, windless and quiet. Plus, the once expensive, yet now dim lights functioned better than some street lamps.

Aomine watched Kagami, noticing the amused expression on the other’s face, and snorted.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just the fact that despise this is a rat place, it seems welcoming,” Kagami replied, but his tone lacked malice.

Aomine’s scowl deepened, but he didn’t fall for the pathetic attempt at bickering with him. He walked behind the counter where they kept the bottles, settled two glasses on it and poured two shots of rum in each, pushing one towards Kagami, who had reached him and was now sitting on a stool.

“It was already abandoned when we arrived, and we pretty much left everything as it was. Except these, of course,” he nodded in direction of the bottles.

“As I said, it’s not bad,” Kagami conceded, drinking his liquor down before posing his eyes on Aomine again.

“Listen, a war between gangs is the last thing I want,” he started, but Aomine didn’t let him finish. After swallowing his rum down, he put the glass down in a too harsh movement that made it tremble, then leaned against the counter with both hands.

“Good, because I don’t have any intention to fight. You and your little friends are gonna get the fuck away from here tomorrow, at dawn at last,” he rasped, his voice sharp. All the diplomacy he could gather was that.  
Kagami frowned at him, confused by the sudden change of tone.

“And you believe we will?” He said, sitting straighter up. Aomine saw him hold back. His shoulders were stiff, and his red eyes skipped between him and the glasses below as if he was trying to think.

The blue haired man exited the bartender section then, walking around the other in a small semicircle. The stool squeaked when Kagami turned as well to face him. They were about the same height now, face to face.

“Yes, I do, because we’re going to make your lives here hell if you stay,” Aomine threatened through gritted teeth, licking the inner part of the silver ring around his lip. Kagami caught the movement and unconsciously stared at the piercing until he raised his gaze up back again.

“You sound rather sure of that, for someone that doesn’t know what kind of trouble I truly am,” his tone was lighter now, teasing. Aomine noticed how he said ‘I’ instead of ‘we’, bringing the attention of the conversation on only the two of them. He felt a shiver of excitement behind his neck for a total different reason than before. Aomine had the feeling both he and Kagami were thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to stop pretending first.

“You, trouble? Don’t make me laugh, you could barely keep up with me just some minute ago,” Aomine remarked, leaning very casually both hands against the counter behind Kagami, with him in the middle. They were so close.

“I hadn’t warmed up well enough, you know. It takes me some time to get into it,”

Kagami’s cocky grin was infuriatingly hot. Despite the small space he had in between Aomine’s arms, he slowly took off his leather jacket, hanging it on a free stool.  
Aomine let his eyes follow the path of black ink he saw earlier spread all over Kagami’s right arm. It was a pretty good job if he was honest. Thick lines pictured evocative and rather explicit images, all framed by words in a language Aomine didn’t recognize.  
When he was satisfied with watching, he, too, decided to remove his jacket as well, just to show off a little. His own tattoos were smaller and more elegant, but took space on both of his arms with representations of wild animals and Japanese kanjis.  
Kagami’s eyes dropped down and Aomine felt himself heat up.

“Are you into it now, then?” He breathed, his voice lighter than he intended.  
Kagami parted his lips and seemed to be about to say something but then stopped. Aomine inched closer, wanting to take something out of his lips. A kiss, an answer. Kagami’s breath hitched as he stared again at Aomine’s lip piercing before grabbing his shirt and pulling him roughly closer. Aomine tripped on the stool and fell against Kagami’s chest, their faces just an inch distant.

There was a moment, but just a second of realization -or hesitation- when no one moved. Then Aomine gave in, finally, and cupped the back of Kagami’s head to pull him into a long waited, hard kiss. He was hungry for it, he had been wondering about how it would feel like to kiss this feral stranger all night, after all. Kagami didn’t waste time and soon caught up with him, pulling him closer by the hooks of his jeans and making him stand between his legs. Aomine cupped the other’s face with one hand while he pulled the thank top with the other, forcing Kagami to stand.

Their bruised lips smacked wetly as they kissed feverishly, almost trying to hurt one another in the action. Kagami’s hand was fisted in Aomine’s hair, and as he pulled them harshly he caused Aomine to gasp, throw his head back and expose his throat. So Kagami leaned his face down, planting open mouthed kisses along the curve of the tan neck, until he reached the left ear. It was covered in silver earrings, and Aomine shivered when he started sucking on the one on his earlobe.

“Fuck, fuck,” he panted, wrapping one arm around Kagami’s neck, but kept the other against his hard chest. There was so much muscle everywhere, and Aomine’s hands were eager to touch, to please. He cupped Kagami’s hard pec and squeezed it, receiving an appreciative grunt as an answer of encouragement. The blue haired man pulled up that tight top, freeing Kagami from it, and letting his eyes drink in the sight that the other presented. Saying he looked edible was an understatement. Aomine’s fingers twitched with the need to do something, so he did.  
He reached for one pierced nipple and twisted it hard enough to make Kagami moan. In pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure. Kagami’s hands reached for his ass and squeezed it once, making Aomine hum appreciatively and press himself closer to his body.  
That didn’t distract him, though. He kept a firm grip on the already imprisoned nipple, teasing it playfully, and then shoved his hand in Kagami’s jeans, palming the hardening bulge through the soft cotton of his boxers.

“Oh…nice,” Aomine mused, moving his hand in slow strokes. He kept his head up, facing directly Kagami’s red, burning gaze, and then felt one of the hands move from his ass to his back, sliding under the shirt between his shoulder.  
Kagami kept his eyes on him while he dragged that hand down, nails sinking into Aomine’s tan skin, sliding easily towards the small of his back. Aomine let out a pained sound, feeling the burn of the hostile friction on his flesh, and then slammed Kagami against the counter behind his back, making him gasp.

He pulled his hands back just to remove his own shirt, leaning in again to capture Kagami’s mouth in another heated kiss. The taste of alcohol, blood and tobacco was lingering in his mouth, and Aomine explored all of it with his tongue, pressing his own growing erection against Kagami’s thigh.  
The other was breathing unevenly, and his hands were grabbing Aomine’s hips with bruising force. Aomine felt like he was still holding back, for some reason, almost testing how far he could go, or how far Aomine could go. So Aomine decided to make it easier for him, and dropped to his knees.

The look on Kagami’s face was priceless. His cheeks were covered by a red blush, his lips were parted to let out sometimes heavy, sometimes light sighs, and Aomine hadn’t been this turned on in a while.

Kagami’s hand found its way on Aomine’s head as he opened the zip of the jeans and pulled them down with the underwear. Then he looked up at Kagami with an annoying curve of his lips, wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, and started stroking.

“You’re so hard, Kagami… All for me?” Aomine breathed, giving the head of Kagami’s cock a slow, soft suck.  
Kagami shuddered visibly at the wet contact and swallowed to speak, but before he could do so Aomine tilted his head, pressing the cheek against Kagami’s flesh, and then started sucking the side of his shaft, producing wet, unmistakeable dirty noises that made Kagami groan. The hand in Aomine’s hair tightened its grip, denying him much freedom of movement.

“You look good with a dick on your face, you know?” Kagami asked, pulling his pants down to the ankles and then shoving them away. “Now put it in your mouth for me,” he rasped, using his free hand to guide his cock between Aomine’s already open, welcoming lips. Aomine allowed that, and started sucking in as much as he could of the man’s dick. Kagami was keeping his head there where it was with a strong, firm grip. When he started thrusting his hips forward, almost gently at first, Aomine took it as a small warning of what was to come, and a chance to back off if he didn’t want to accept. Instead, he braced himself, putting his hand on Kagami’s hips to steady his body, and when the first real thrust came he was ready for it. He felt everything distinctively: the sliding of the head of Kagami’s dick over his tongue, the bitter taste of precum leaking, the tickle of red curls against his cheek once he swallowed everything he could.

“Aomine…ngh…” Kagami moaned his name, and Aomine felt his legs shaking, felt the hand in his hair pull back and push him down again. He choked a bit the second time, as Kagami’s movements started getting rougher. He did his best to breath regularly with the nose and opened his mouth wider, allowing the man above him full movements.

“Fuck, Aomine. You were made for this. Ngh… Look at you, shit, you’re so hot,” Kagami moaned, fucking his face with practiced abandon. Aomine moaned after him at the praise, rubbing a hand over his own crotch as his dick twitched and pulsed through the quirky fabric.  
He pushed against Kagami’s thighs then, because he was starting to needed something more. Kagami helped him stand up, or better, pulled him by his arm to shove him against the nearest wall. Aomine held his chin up to kiss him, his lips a mess of precum and saliva, but he loved it nonetheless, and so did Kagami.

The other’s hands had found their way to his ass, again, now fondling and squeezing it powerfully. Only then Kagami noticed one thing, and consequently pulled back with a slightly surprised expression. He slid one hand inside Aomine’s tight pants, now skin to skin.

“You were fucking going commando?” He practically growled against Aomine’s ear, making him swallow with want.

“What about it?” Aomine remarked, moving one hand to cup the back of Kagami’s head to push him down against his neck. He wanted his mouth there. Kagami groaned and bit him, pulling the skin with his teeth, and then sucked the red mark that came to surface right after. Aomine was gasping and panting by then, infinitely turned on by this red eyed demon.  
He lowered his pants to his knees, helped by fumbling and rushing hands, and the kicked the clothing away, ready to be devoured. Kagami kneaded the now bare flesh into his hands, humming appreciatively, then pulled one back to press two fingers against Aomine’s mouth.

“Now suck them for me,” Kagami whispered against the corner of his mouth. Aomine wanted to snap at him with something like _Suck them yourself, coward_ but thought better of it. There was something about Kagami, something extremely exciting and thrilling he couldn’t quite name, but that suggested him to go along with whatever the other asked from him. He grabbed Kagami’s wrist and indulged his fingers into his mouth, licking the tips first before allowing them on his tongue.

Kagami was watching him closely, switching his gaze from Aomine’s lips to his eyes. Aomine could feel it burn on his skin, making him feel even more naked than he already was. He sucked Kagami’s fingers eagerly, making a show out of it, but he couldn’t have expected those fingers to press forward, slowly, but insistently. The young man gagged and tried to push Kagami away, but the other had already freed his other hand to press him against the wall. Kagami was panting against his cheek, his control shaking dangerously. Aomine, who had moved his hands against the other’s pecs to push him away, now hesitated. There was something in being treated like this that turned him on to no end. No one had ever had the guts to take Aomine on like that. He had bottomed before, but he had never been dominated, and the difference between the two things was grand. Now someone finally was doing what he thought no one would, and Aomine wanted to make the most out of it.

Kagami was still thrusting his fingers down his throat, and the thought that he was making him choke on purpose made a whine come out of his mouth.  
“You look so pretty when you can’t talk,” Kagami teased, and Aomine glared at him. “But I think you’ll be even prettier when you can’t talk because you’re screaming,” he taunted, pulling his fingers out of Aomine’s mouth and staring at the thread of saliva that quickly broke when he brought his hand down, behind Aomine’s back. The other man was taking deep breaths through his nose and wiping his mouth, but he was fully aware of what was to come.  
That’s why when the first finger poked at his entrance he let his eyes fall shut and exhaled slowly.

“Yes, that’s it, relax for me,” Kagami praised, leaning down to plant an open mouthed kiss on the curve of Aomine’s neck.

“Get on with it Kagami, c’mon,” Aomine encouraged as he had the feeling Kagami was being way too careful with him, or worse, that he thought he was a virgin.  
Kagami chuckled and then shrugged, wrapping his other arm around Aomine’s waist as he promptly added another finger. He started moving them inside and outside of Aomine’s body, then started stretching him carefully but with vigor.

“Fuck…yeah, that’s more like it,” Aomine breathed, feeling the sweaty skin of Kagami’s chest against his every time he took a breath too big. When the redhead added a third finger, Aomine’s mouth opened for a moan, and Kagami was ready to take that chance to kiss it. Aomine captured his tongue to suck on, which made Kagami grunt, and press his hardness against Aomine’s hipbone.

“I want to fuck you, shit, can I fuck you?”

He sounded _wrecked_, and Aomine’s smirk brought all the smugness he was currently feeling because he did that to him.

“Yes, fuck yes, c’mon,” he answered, wrapping one leg around the pale waist as Kagami helped him to stand on his tiptoes, so he could slide between his legs.  
As Aomine felt the crown of Kagami’s sex go past the ring of muscle, he let his head fall back with a gasp. Kagami, too, seemed overwhelmed by that simple, starting action.

“You’re so fucking _tight_. Fuck, Aomine…I wanna wreck you so good,” he moaned, breathing against Aomine’s neck as he proceeded to push himself all the way in.  
Aomine couldn’t describe precisely with words the amount of sensations that assaulted him in that moment: Kagami’s wet mouth on his neck, the bruising grip of his hand on the hipbone, the filthy sliding of his dick in Aomine’s body and the obscene sounds and swears coming out from both of them.  
His hands found steady hold over the strong shoulders of the redhead, and as time passed by, the painful stretch started feeling more like an annoying sensation that left more space for the immense pleasure of having Kagami buried deep inside of him.  
The other’s hands moved to grab his ass again, giving it a stinging strong squeeze, and when Aomine stood on his tiptoes, pressing Kagami’s back with the heel of his foot, Kagami got his intention. He slid his hands further and raised Aomine up. He made it look simple, holding him up in his arms, bodies pressed against the wall, and the movement was so swift and effortless that Aomine’s moan in front of such violent strength wasn’t surprising.

“Yeah, you like that, uh? You like someone bigger than you making you _take_ it?” Kagami teased, and tilted his hips in small rolls that had Aomine full of him. Aomine wailed, still adjusting to the intrusion, digging half-moon nail marks in the skin of the man’s back. When he rested his head against the wall behind to catch some breath, Kagami took it for an invitation and dug in, veiling his face in Aomine’s neck as he licked a wet stripe up to his ear.

“Was that a yes, baby? How do you feel, being fucked raw, hard and deep?” Kagami growled against his ear, squeezing the muscled flesh of his ass as he started thrusting with force inside of him.  
Aomine’s moan was almost shouted, and he grabbed a handful of red hair to pull as he finally spoke.

“It feels so fucking good…I can fucking feel…every inch of you- deep inside of me,” he panted, bringing their faces closer. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, and as he saw he got Kagami’s attention there, he continued, “I fucking want you to fill me up, Kagami, shit…yes, yes, like that-“ Aomine’s voice broke in a whine, because Kagami had sped up the pace, and the thrusts of his dick were now accompanied by short rolls of his hips that created the perfect friction for him. Aomine brought one hand between them, but, instead of jerking himself off, he slid his fingers down where their bodies joined, opening two of them around his entrance to feel the sliding of Kagami’s dick inside of him.

“Fuck! Fuck, Kagami! Yes, that’s it- I’m so close, so fucking close…harder- harder!” Aomine spurred, scratching down Kagami’s already marked back with the other hand.  
The other started mounting him harder, making him hit the wall behind again and again, taking his breath off in more ways than one. Aomine’s expression was painted with pleasure and desire, and Kagami’s groans of appreciation echoed in the room.

“You fucking love taking my cock like this,” Kagami grunted, shifting a bit of Aomine’s weigh on his own thighs, so he could fuck him up and down faster. Aomine arched his back, nodding frenetically. He couldn’t deny the obvious.  
When he felt like he was going to lose control, he moved one hand around Kagami’s neck, chocking him with a tightening grip, until he saw Kagami’s pupils widen. The man let out a high moan and shoved Aomine against the wall, fucking him with restless thrusts and skilled confidence.  
Aomine came with a loud cry, spilling all over his and Kagami’s chest. He was hypertensive, shaking in Kagami’s arms after one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

“I’m gonna fucking cum inside you, and you’re gonna take it,” Kagami warned with a low, rasping voice, driving inside and outside of his body like he owned it, and when he came he did it burying himself as deep as he could, filling Aomine up with hot, sticky fluid.

A couple of beats of silence passed before Kagami slowly pulled out of him. He looked fulfilled, and exhausted. His legs were quivering, and his breath was coming out in noisy, fast pants. Still, he made no move except for putting Aomine down on his feet and lean heavily against him.

Aomine was the first to recover, more or less. “Get off me, come on. I really need to clean myself up,” he complained, pushing Kagami’s body away with a fake conviction. The other stepped back, his eyes much more focused than they had been just moments before.

“Yeah, sure,” said he, still kind of catching his breath. “I’ll wait for you here. Then we can, like, have a drink and- talk about business ?” Kagami half heartedly tried, starting to collect his clothes from the floor and the stool.

Aomine shrugged from the doorstep of the bathroom. “Or, we can have a drink, you can crash at my place for the night, and then we talk about business tomorrow,” he suggested.  
Kagami shoot him a killer grin, so bright. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to use condoms ( •_•)σ
> 
> (title is from Violence by blink-182!)


End file.
